What I Think Of You
by Mikila94
Summary: Sabo is a revolutionary and he met Robin during the timeskip. What do they think of each other?
1. Sabo's thoughts

**A.N: I know I promised to finish at least one of my stories before starting a new one, but I couldn´t help it. I love writing SaboXRobin! Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

**Sabo´s Thoughts**

When Sabo first heard about Robin he was 12. He had sneaked in to Dragon´s office without permission because he wanted to take part in to the newest important mission, but Dragon wouldn´t allow that, saying it was too dangerous. And that´s why Sabo had sneaked in to Dragon´s office, wanting to find information about the mission. He walked over to Dragon´s table, going through his papers, smirking as he found a wanted poster.

"_Bingo!" _he thought _"Now let´s see…"_

His eyes widened when he looked at the poster, this _was not _what he had been looking for.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Sabo jumped at the voice and looked at the door, only to see smirking Dragon who was walking towards him.

"Hi boss" Sabo said with a nervous smile, trying to hide the wanted poster in his hand behind his back.

"And what do you have there?" Dragon asked, snatching the poster from him. Of course he noticed. He looked at the poster, raising an eyebrow "So you found this, huh?"

"Who is she, boss?" Sabo couldn´t help but ask.

"Nico Robin, her bounty is 79 million beri" Dragon answered simply, causing a tick mark appears on Sabo´s forehead.

"I know that; I can read" the blonde said, snatching the poster back "What I meant is _why _does she have a bounty like that? She doesn´t look older than ten!"

"She was eight when the bounty was placed on her head" Dragon said, much to Sabo´s shock "And that happened twelve years ago"

"Why?" Sabo couldn´t help but ask. What could such a small child have done to earn the anger of the government like that?

"Are you sure you want to know?" Dragon asked. Before Sabo could answer he added: "Even talking about these things is illegal; if you learn about it there´s no turning back"

"But I already am an outlaw" Sabo said with a roll of his eyes, but stopped when he saw Dragon´s serious face "Yeah, I´m sure"

They stared at each other before Dragon turned around and told Sabo to follow him. The kid was strong, he had already seen hell, and he could handle this.

They went to the cellar where the records were kept, Sabo knew that. He had been there before investigating the files together with the other younger ones and Dragon didn´t seem like he had minded. Did he seriously keep so important documents in this same place? Sabo raised an eyebrow as they reached the end of the long hallway. What now?

"Stand back" Dragon said. When Sabo did so the older man took a hold of the bookshelf in the end of the hallway. He pushed it aside, revealing an old wooden door. Sabo felt like an idiot; that was an old trick, he should´ve known!

Dragon took out a key and unlocked the door, going inside with Sabo. The room was just like the first part of the cellar, but much bigger.

"Most of the files hold dangerous and important information; it´s best to keep them locked away" Dragon explained the obvious. He took out some files and books and then went to sit at the table a little further away. Sabo sat down too, and so Dragon told him about the things he knew about the Void Century. Sabo listened carefully; the information was new but not so surprising. He knew the World Government was rotten. Then Dragon told about the poneglyphs and soon after Ohara. He had kept some information about the Void Century to himself, mainly about the weapons, but he told everything he knew about Ohara. He told about the great library, known as the Tree of Knowledge, about the archeologists, the traitorous Vice Admiral and finally, about Nico Robin. He told about her devil fruit and her ability to read the ancient language, and of course the fact that now they had gotten a lead of where she could be.

"Why do you want to find her?" Sabo asked finally.

"Because she´s a threat to the World Government" Dragon said "And what´s threat to the Government-"

"Is useful for us" Sabo finished, making Dragon nod.

"Exactly" he said "And she is the only survivor of Ohara, the island that fought against the world. That alone would be enough reason for us to look for her"

Sabo nodded, understanding the situation. He looked at the wanted poster in his hands. The girl looked completely normal, but her eyes were creepy; they seemed so cold and uncaring.

"Let´s go" Dragon said. Sabo nodded, putting the wanted poster in his pocket, not knowing that the next time he´d hear about her would also bring him some news about his little brother.

XXXXX

"Sabo! Sabo! Sabo Sabo Sa-"

"I heard you already" Sabo said, whacking the small redhead, Nora, on the head with his book "Now what is it?"

"Boss wants you in to his office, now" Nora said, rubbing her head.

"Any idea what he wants?" Sabo asked, making Nora shrug "He said something about wanted posters"

Sabo nodded, chancing his direction for Dragon´s office. He knocked, getting inside as he got the permission to do so.

"You wanted to see me?" the blond said, making the older man say: "Not really; I just needed to give you these" he said, throwing a collection of papers to Sabo, who caught them with a raised eyebrow. He looked at the one on the top, smile coming to his lips.

"Three hundred million, eh?" he muttered more to himself than to Dragon, lifting his little brother´s wanted poster up.

"There´s seven posters more; that´s his crew" Dragon told with a smirk that made Sabo suspicious "Tell me, Sabo, is there any familiar faces?"

Sabo raised an eyebrow, looking at the next poster. Roronoa Zoro, his bounty had doubled from the last time. Then there was "Black Leg" Sanji. He chuckled at the drawn poster. "King of the Snipers" Sogeking, "Cat Thief" Nami and-

"Hm?" he muttered, reading the name again. Was this really…?

"Nico Robin, 80 million beri" he read out aloud, causing Dragon to smirk.

"So you _do _remember" the older man said. Sabo nodded; he still had her old wanted poster in his collection. He eyed the new picture. If he remembered right the woman was close to her thirties, but she sure didn´t look like it. Her eyes caught his attention as well; they didn´t seem so cold and uncaring as before, just… mysterious.

"Did you fall asleep?" Dragon asked when Sabo had been quiet for a while.

"No" he said, slowly shaking his head. Two last posters were "Cyborg" Franky and "Cotton Candy Lover" Chopper. Sabo chuckled again, Luffy had always tried to drag little fuzzy animals to home, but Dadan wouldn´t allow that. Now he finally had his own little pet.

"You can keep the posters; we have enough copies of them" Dragon said, knowing that the blond collected wanted posters.

"Thanks" Sabo said "Was there anything else?"

Dragon tossed him a news paper and said: "It´s about their latest actions; read it. You´re free to go"

Sabo nodded, leaving Dragon´s office. The times were getting interesting…

XXXXX

Sabo was annoyed. He hadn´t spoke to Dragon in a month, since the day he learned about Ace´s execution but was told not to go. Needles to say he had been, and still was, upset, but had done as Dragon told. And now that old, tattooed bastard wanted him in to his office. But he was also a bit curious about this. What was so important that Dragon needed him of all the people, especially when he had said that Sabo could recover as long as he wanted? Besides, it was already pretty late. Finally realizing it really was something important Sabo pushed his anger aside; deciding to take this seriously. He knocked on to Dragon´s door and when he got the permission to go in he did just that. What he saw wasn´t what he had been expecting.

In front of him was sitting a beautiful young woman, who had turned to look in to his direction when the door opened. What caught his attention the most were her ocean blue eyes; he had never seen something so beautiful…

A cough from Dragon brought Sabo back to reality, making him realize he had been staring. He averted his eyes away quickly, saying: "You wanted to see me boss?"

"Yes" Dragon said, motioning for Sabo to come closer "Show Robin-san where the kitchen, library and training grounds are. After that take her to a quest room" Dragon finished, handing him a key. Sabo nodded and was about to walk away, but froze suddenly. _That´s _why she looked so familiar; she was Nico Robin from Luffy´s crew!

"Something wrong?" Dagon asked with an almost unnoticeable smirk; he had wondered when Sabo would realize exactly _who _she was. A vein popped on Sabo´s head. That bastard.

"No, nothing" he said and continued to walk "Let´s go"

They walked in silence, neither of them saying a word. Sabo was too embarrassed because of the staring incident and he also had no idea why Nico Robin even was here. Shouldn´t she be taking care of her captain?

"_Okay, that sounded a bit wrong" _Sabo thought with a shudder.

"Revolutionary-san?" Robin asks suddenly, making Sabo´s eyebrow twitch with annoyance. What the hell was up with the nickname?

"What is it, Robin-san?" Sabo asked as he turned to face her, hoping that she didn´t mind the way he called her.

"I´m not meaning to be rude-"the pirate started with a smile that in Sabo´s opinion was a mocking one "But I think we already passed the kitchen without you saying a word. I believe you were supposed to show me around?"

Sabo´s face went red and he could swear the woman´s smile was turning in to a teasing smirk. He looked around himself, realizing that she was right.

"Yeah, you´re right" Sabo said "It´s easy to get lost in this place"

"Is it now?" Robin asked, but Sabo decided to ignore it. He motioned her to follow and they continued the tour. This time Sabo made sure not to pace out. He showed Robin around like he had been told to do, not bothering to say any unneeded words.

"Dragon will probably sent someone to get you for the breakfast in the morning" Sabo said as he unlocked the quest room´s door, still avoiding looking at her.

"Thank you, Revolutionary-san" Robin thanked, taking the key.

"I have a name you know" Sabo said, annoyed by the nickname.

"A name that you never bothered to tell me" Robin said back, causing Sabo to look at her. She had that same teasing smirk on her face again. Sabo´s face went, once again, red. Dragon hadn´t told her? That asshole, he could have said so!

"My name´s Sabo" he said and quickly added "And you better use it"

"Of course" Robin said "Good night, Sabo-san"

"Yeah, night" Sabo replied, leaving as Robin closed the door behind her.

XXXXX

It was a week later that Sabo saw her the next time, and it was in the library. She had her back turned to him as she was looking for something from the bookshelf. Without really meaning to his eyes ran across her body, seeing the high heeled black boots and short, tight leather dress that was also black. When she turned her head Sabo looked elsewhere immediately.

"Good afternoon, Sabo-san" she said.

"Yeah, same to you" Sabo said, avoiding her eyes "Are you looking for something?"

"No, I´m just looking around" Robin said.

"Well I´ll see you later then" Sabo said, quickly leaving. He would have wanted to ask about Luffy, to hear _something _about him, but he couldn´t. He couldn´t take the risk that he´d slip something. And naturally telling her wasn´t an option either; he didn´t want her to blame him and he wanted to be the one to tell Luffy… when he was ready.

XXXXX

Sabo had decided that he´d avoid the creepy archeologist as much as possible, and he had a feeling that Dragon knew that. Why, you ask? Well the fact that Dragon put him to oversee Robin´s training _could not _be a coincidence.

"_That damn asshole just loves to annoy me" _Sabo thought with a sigh. He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone tapped his hand.

"Huh?" he said, turning to look who it was, only to see a hand growing from the ground "What the-!"

He fell over in shock. He was about to take his pole out but stopped when he heard laughter. He blinked, taking a look to his left. Oh yeah, Robin was there… and that was the power of the hana hana no mi! …damn it.

"Okay, ha ha, now cut it out!" Sabo said irritated "What was that for anyway?"

"If I remember right you were supposed to oversee my training"

"Yeah, and?"

"You were pacing out" Robin finished crossing her arms. Sabo rolled his eyes, saying: "I was bored"

Robin raised an eyebrow, saying: "So this is the level of the great revolution army?"

Sabo´s eyes narrowed and he shot a glare to Robin.

"Care to repeat that?"

"I said "So this is the level of the great revolution ar-"" before Robin could finish Sabo ran to her, tackling her and pinning her to the ground.

"You can mock me all you want but do not ever, _never_ make fun of that fool´s army" he hissed in to her ear, tightening his grip around her wrists "Is this clear?"

They stared at each other in the eyes for a while before Robin averted her eyes, saying: "Of course"

"Good" Sabo said, getting off of her "Now get up; I don´t want to miss the dinner"

XXXXX

Sabo, who was reading in the library, sighed. Robin´s training session hadn´t really gone that well; he had gone too far.

"Hey, Sabo!" Sabo turned his head to see another blonde, Clark, walking towards him. He, along with his brother and sister, were one of those who survived the fire in Grey Terminal ten years ago.

"Yeah?" Sabo asked, surprised to see the older blond. Clark _never _came to the library. Clark didn´t reply, just walked over to Sabo and punched him in the face so hard he fell off of his chair.

"What the hell Clark!" He yelled, holding his nose.

"Don´t play dumb!" The older blond hissed "What the hell did you do to Robin-san!"

"Huh?"

"I saw her wrists; what the hell did you do?" Clark yelled, clenching his fists. Now Sabot got it.

"Oh, that?" he said "She should be more careful with what she says"

"What the hell´s that supposed to mean!" Clark yelled, but shut up immediately when he noticed Sabo´s dark look.

"…Did she make fun of Dragon-san?" Clark asked, knowing that that was one of the things that made Sabo´s blood boil.

"Something like that, yeah" Sabo told "But I overreacted a bit"

"A bit?"

"Okay, a lot" Sabo admitted, sighing "I should probably apologize"

"You sure should" Clark agreed "What if Lu-"

Before Clark could continue Sabo dashed at him, covering his mouth.

"Hus!" he hissed "Walls can have ears"

"Sorry" Clark said, removing Sabo´s hand "But you do know what I was going to say, don´t you?"

"Yeah" he said "I´ll apologize from her when I find her"

XXXXX

Sabo didn´t find Robin until the next day in their training session.

"Robin-san?" he said, getting her attention "Sorry about yesterday; I went too far"

"I apologize too; I shouldn´t have said it" Robin said, much to Sabo´s surprise "How about we forget it ever happened?"

"Deal"

XXXXX

A year had gone past since Sabo met Robin for the first time, and they had become pretty close with each other, at least in Sabo´s opinion. According to Dragon it was because they were so similar with each other, which now sixteen years old Nora had translated as bookworms. Clark had said that both of them are obsessed with Luffy, which had naturally earned him a black eye from Sabo. And of course Robin hadn´t had been there when this happened. They spent a lot of time together; they trained together, ate together, read together, he even helped Robin in her research. Clark had once joked that the only thing missing was that they didn´t sleep together. That had earned him another black eye and a slap on the face.

"Sabo-kun?" Sabo was pulled out of his thoughts by Robin´s voice. They were sitting in the library again, reading some old reports about the islands in the New World.

"Yeah?" Sabo asked.

"Have you ever been in the New World?"

Sabo stopped reading, looking up from the book. Robin was looking at him across the table, her head leaning against her arm.

"No, I haven´t" Sabo replied, wondering why Robin was asking it in the first place "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if you´d know any place my adventure loving captain would want to go" Robin replied with a smile.

"Nope, sorry" Sabo said "You should ask teacher; she´s been in the New World often"

"Madam Leslie?"

"Yeah; she did a deal with White Beard about eight years ago and helped him to get the medication he needed" Sabo explained "And of course she did jobs for boss too"

"Did you ever meet him?"

"Who?"

"White Beard" Robin answered with a laugh.

"Yeah, once" Sabo said, leaning back in his chair "Seven years ago in Sabaody Archipelago. That´s as far as I´ve gone; teacher said that the Fishman Island would be too dangerous"

"Why is that?" Robin asked, but Sabo just shrugged.

"No idea" that was a lie; he had a pretty good guess. He had seen how people in Sabaody thought about fishmen, so he thought that Leslie was afraid to show him how fishmen thought about humans. Of course he knew some fishmen personally, like Namur of the White Beard Pirates and some of their allies, but that was completely different. And it could simply just be that the trip in to the Fishman Island was just too dangerous; the place was 10 000 meters underwater after all.

"Have you met any of the division commanders?" Robin asked.

"Most of them" Sabo replied, shuddering at the memory of the short female commander. Damn hyperactive woman.

"What about "Fire Fist" Ace? Did you ever meet him?" Robin asked. Sabo tensed, knowing that he´d have to be careful now.

"Yeah" he admitted "But that was before he joined the White Beard Pirates"

He quickly stood up to avoid more questions, saying: "I´ll see you at dinner, then?"

"Of course" Robin said. Sabo nodded, leaving before she could say anything more.

XXXXX

Sabo didn´t know when it had actually started, but he had started to have feelings for Robin. Of course he had always thought the woman was attractive, who wouldn't with that body, but he hadn´t thought that his feelings were deeper than that. The fact that annoyed him the most was that he only realized this when things hadn´t gone as planned. He hadn´t seen Robin in the breakfast, but had thought nothing of it since she passed the breakfast from time to time anyway, despite the fact that he kept telling her it´s not healthy. But when she hadn´t come to their training session he had started to get worried. So now he was here, walking in the hallways looking for Robin. He had already checked her room and the library, sometimes she forgot to look at the clock and got her nose stuck in a book, but she hadn´t been in neither of those. Sabo gritted his teeth as he suddenly felt sharp pain in the back of his head.

"What the hell!" he hissed, turning around and coming face to face with the head doctor Leslie.

"Watch your mouth" the woman hissed back, strapping her huge blue sword, which she had used to whack Sabo, back to her back. She was tall, middle-aged woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes who never wore anything else than blue, excluding the white doctor´s coat sometimes seen on her.

"Sorry" Sabo said "Now what is it?"

"I´m very disappointed in you young man" Leslies said, crossing her arms "You´re a doctor too; you should have noticed!"

"Noticed what?" Sabo asked, irritated.

"Robin has a high fever, you idiot!" Leslie barked, whacking her student on the head with a bare hand. Sabo blinked, suddenly feeling like an idiot. She had been acting weirdly for a couple of days; he should have noticed! But why hadn´t she said anything?

"Where is she?" Sabo asked, deciding to go visit her.

"In the hospital wing, idiot" Leslie said, walking away.

XXXXX

When Sabo finally found Robin from the medical wing she was in her bed, sleeping. He pulled out a chair, dragging it next to her bed and sitting on it. He looked at Robin; she looked so peaceful. Well, she always did, but this was different. When she was awake she always seemed more or less tense, but not now. Now she really was in peace. Looking at her like this as she slept made him realize that while he knew so much about her in theory, he had never heard anything about her from herself. He didn´t know anything personal about her, like her favorite book, drink or food, not even her favorite color. She didn´t know anything about him either, but still…

Sabo sighed, resting his head on his hand. He couldn´t help but wonder what Robin exactly thought of him. Did she saw him as a friend? Or simply as a training partner? As someone who could help her to accomplish her goal? He didn´t know.

Sabo smiled, moving Robin´s hair away from her face. Instead of pulling his hand back it stayed where it was, gently caressing Robin´s hair. He had never noticed how soft Robin´s hair was… they were like silk. He felt a sudden urge to kiss her, but quickly shook his head. He _was not _going to get accused on taking advantage of her, not again. The last time had been complete accident anyway! They had been training; he had slipped and fallen on her. And of course Nora happened to walk in just three seconds later. You can guess the rest.

Sabo looked at the clock, realizing that he´d need to go. He had promised to discuss with Dragon about some supposedly very important mission.

"I need to go now; get well soon" he whispered to Robin, standing up. He cast her one last look before leaving the room.

XXXXX

Sabo was standing on the deck of Dragon´s ship. He didn´t know where the ship was going; Dragon had said that there was no time to explain. However, the blonde could tell it was urgent since Dragon had been pacing around his office nervously when he got in. And he even sent Leslie, who never did what Dragon said unless the situation was really serious. He felt bad thought; he didn´t even have the time to say bye to Robin. But he sure was grateful that Leslie had told him earlier where to find her.

XXXXX

"_I´m gonna kill that bastard!" _Sabo thought for who knows how many times in the past three months as he walked in the hallways of the HQ. The mission had _not _been what he had thought; the damn bastard had sent him to the Corvo Mountains! Apparently Dadan, who Sabo just found out was Dragon´s old friend, had gotten badly sick and Dragon had gotten the great idea to sent him there to cheer her up.

"_Yeah, cheer her up" _Sabo thought with a dark chuckle _"She almost got a heart attack; thinking she saw a ghost!"_

Luckily Leslie, who also knew Dadan, assured her that Sabo wasn´t a ghost. They talked for a while before Dogura and Magura came in and the scene was replayed. After that Sabo and Leslie explained everything. He spent few days in Goa, going around the woods remembering the old times. He visited the Gray Terminal but hid his face; not wanting to take the risk that someone who knew him would see him. He even snuck in to Fuusha Village to see Makino and the mayor, keeping his face hidden. When they left back to Baltigo Sabo made Dadan and the others promise they wouldn´t say a word to Makino and the mayor. They did promise to shut up, but he wasn´t that sure if they´d keep their promise or not.

"Sabo-kun?"

Sabo stopped suddenly, looking to his left. There, in the doorway, Robin was standing in her purple nightgown. He really shouldn´t be surprised; it _was _late already and that _was _Robin´s doorway. Why had he come here again? He couldn´t remember; right now the only thing he could see and think about was her.

"Yeah?" he realized to say after the awkward silence.

"It´s good to see you´re back" Robin said, making Sabo frown. He could almost swear she had been about to say something completely else, but stopped at the last moment.

"It´s good to be back" he said with a smile. They stared at each other for a while until Robin looked away.

"Get down"

"Huh?" was all Sabo said before he fell to the ground, being tackled by Nora.

"Sabo!" the redhead cheered "I missed you!"

"Yeah yeah, now get off!" the blonde hissed. He should have known this was coming! Nora got off, turning her gaze to Robin. She looked at the older woman up and down before asking: "What were you two doing before I got here?"

"Not what you think" Sabo replied, whacking her on the head.

"Ow!" Nora yelled "Robin help, Sabo´s being mean!" she wailed, clinging to the older woman´s arm.

"Fight your own fights, damn it!" Sabo cursed. Robin laughed at them, pushing the younger woman away from her.

"Bedtime for kids Nora" she said, making the youngest one pout.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes" Sabo said, pointing to the direction Nora had come from "Now go"

"You´re no fun" Nora muttered as she walked away.

"Kids" Sabo muttered under his breath, sighing.

"You seem to be good with kids" Robin commented.

"I have some experience with them" Sabo thought, a nostalgic look coming to his face.

"Care to tell me more?"

"Nope" Sabo said, swallowing "Night" he said and walked away.

XXXXX

Time went by fast and tomorrow a ship would set sail to drop Robin off in to Sabaody Archipelago, which made Sabo nervous for three reasons. One: Luffy would go off to the sea soon too, and as a big brother he naturally worried. Two: he was afraid that Robin might say something to Luffy that made him realize he was still alive. And three…. well, he really didn´t want to see her go. He liked her; she was fine company. A knock on the door took Sabo out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked. The door opened and Clark came in "What is it?"

"Aren´t you going to say goodbye to Robin?" the older man asked bluntly.

"I will" Sabo said "Tomorrow morning; she isn´t leaving today"

"I know, but wouldn´t it be better if you´d go to talk to her now?" Clark asked "You two would have some time alone…"

Sabo´s eyebrow twisted.

"What makes you think I would want some alone time with her?" he asked "If someone here´s wanting that it´s you"

Clark rolled his eyes. Sabo knew he had a huge crush on Robin; it was obvious to everyone.

"I do, but she prefers your company" Clark said "I´m sure _she _would love to spend some alone time with you before she leaves"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she just _loves _to make fun of you, especially when you´re there" Clark said, almost earning a black eye from the younger man again.

"Go to hell!" the blonde hissed. Clark just laughed as he avoided the punch.

"I know you´ll go there tonight" he stated before leaving. Sabo sighed, sitting down again. Should he go? He knew that if he did she´d start to make fun of him again. Clark was right with one thing; she just _loved _to do that.

"_The hell with that, I´m going!" _Sabo decided, making up his mind. On his way to Robin´s room he was wondering what he should say and should he tell about Luffy and him or not? He didn´t know… but he did know that he didn´t want to ruin their last night together.

"_I better shut up about Luffy" _Sabo decided as he knocked on to Robin´s door. Not long after Robin opened the door, already in her purple nightgown, which was no wonder since it was already late.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked, blushing. Why did that nightgown had to be so damn revealing?

"No, not at all" Robin said, shaking her head "Do you need something?"

Sabo opened his mouth but then closed it again. What should he say? Damn, he should have thought this through!

"Well I was just… uuh…" Sabo muttered, heat rising to his cheeks as Robin laughed. He sighed.

"Never mind" he said, starting to walk away. Only after a couple of steps he felt Robin take his hand, stopping him to the spot.

"What is it?" he asked, turning around. Robin was looking at the floor, still holding his hand.

"I…" she said, but didn´t continue. Sabo waited patiently, not saying a word. Now would be a good chance for him to finally make fun of her, but he had the feeling now really wasn´t the best time.

"I just wanted to say that… well…" Robin muttered again. Sabo raised an eyebrow; she sounded nervous. The Robin he knew was _never _nervous and always knew what she was going to say. What was wrong with her now? He heard her sigh before she said: "Never mind"

Sabo frowned; he´d have to know what was so hard for her to say! He squeezed Robin´s hand tighter so that she wouldn´t be able to pull it back. She looked up, confusion written all over her face.

"Finish what you started" Sabo told her. She looked down, and he was sure he saw her blushing.

"I just…" Robin said again and sighed "I´m just glad you were here these past two years; I wouldn´t have made it without you"

Sabo blinked. Say what? What did she mean by that?

"Well goodnight" Robin said, letting go of Sabo´s hand "Night" was all he was able to say before she got in to her room and closed the door.

XXXXX

Sabo ran faster than in ages; he had to make it! He had to see Robin one more time before the ship left!

"Where´s the ship!" he asked Dragon as he got in the port. The older man smirked and pointed off to the horizon where the ship could be seen. Shit.

"Ow! What the hell!" Sabo asked from Nora who had jumped in to his back from behind.

"You~ are~ la~te~!" the girl cheered "Robin already left!"

"I can see that" Sabo told, a vein popping on his head. Then he got an idea: "Can you drop me off to the ship, Nora?"

The girl smirked, saying: "Sure!"

Sabo smiled, watching as the redhead turned in to a big, dark blue pterosaur. He hopped on and Nora took off towards the ship Robin was on, reaching it in a couple of minutes.

"Thanks Nora" Sabo said, hopping off of her back on to the ship. The ones on the deck turned to look at him, but returned to their activities as they saw who it was. All except one, Sabo noticed. Robin was staring straight at him from her spot on the railing. Sabo walked over to her and she stood up.

"Hi" Sabo said, scratching his head.

"What are you doing here, Sabo-kun?" Robin asked.

"I just came to give you this" Sabo said, fishing out a small package "Give it to your captain when you see him"

What Sabo had was a book wrapped in to white paper. It was a book that he had written, a book about his life. He thought that Luffy could read it and that way know he was alive.

"What´s in it?" Robin asked.

"Like I said, something for your captain" Sabo told "So don´t try to find out"

"Don´t I get anything?" Robin asked, making Sabo go red. When the woman laughed Sabo realized she was just making fun of him.

"I should probably go" Sabo said, but as soon as he turned around he felt arms being wrapped around his neck with Robin´s body leaning against him.

"Robin?" he questioned and the arms wrapped around his neck tighter.

"No goodbyes, right?" Robin asked. Sabo smiled, moving his hand on Robin´s own.

"Of course not" he replied, turning around. He managed to hide his surprise under a smile as he saw the tears that were streaming down Robin´s cheeks. He wiped them away, wrapping his arms around Robin.

"We´ll see each other again" Sabo told and Robin nodded with a smile. They stared at each other for a while before Sabo let go.

"See ya" he said and jumped on Nora´s back, waiving until Robin was out of sight. When they landed and Nora turned back in to her human form she cheered: "That was so romantic!"

Bong!

"Ow!" Nora whined, rubbing her head that Sabo had just hit "Sabo you jerk!"

Sabo ignored her, walking away.

"Let´s go eat breakfast, Nora" the blonde said.

"Sure!" the redhead said, running off to the HQ. Sabo cast one last look at the ocean before going after his friend, wondering what the future would bring for this day.

**A.N: So did you like it? Did you like my OCs? I´ve used them before too, Leslie in True Identity, I promise and Teasing Wars. Nora´s been in The Best Valentine´s Day Ever, Humiliating, Christmas?, Drunk and Teasing Wars. They were both also mentioned in "I wish." Clark and his siblings have been in Drunk and Christmas? I think that was all… anyway, SaRo fans, review! **


	2. Robin's thoughts

**Robin´s Thoughts**

Robin was sitting in Dragon´s office, talking with him.

"I´m sure that with a right kind of training program you´ll be strong enough to enter the New World after two years" Dragon told her "However, for that to happen you need to train hard"

"I know, and I will" Robin told. She had decided that the second she understood Luffy´s plan. She would train hard and return to him, stronger than before.

"That´s good to hear" Dragon said "I´ve already called the man who will help you with your training to come here. He should be here any moment now"

This got Robin interested. Who would she be training with exactly?

"May I ask who is he?" Robin asked, slightly raising her eyebrow as Dragon smirked: "My son"

Robin´s eyes widened in surprise and confusion, but she had no chance to say anything as they heard a knock from the door.

"Come in" Dragon said. Robin turned her head and saw a young, blonde man with a scar from his right eyebrow to his left cheek. He wasn´t bad looking, but the fact that he kept staring at her made Robin nervous. Luckily he looked away as Dragon coughed.

"You wanted to see me boss?" Boss? Didn´t Dragon just call him his son? What was going on?

"Yes" Dragon said, motioning for the blonde to come closer "Show Robin-san where the kitchen, library and training grounds are. After that take her to a quest room" he finished, handing the blonde a key. Robin watched how the blonde nodded and turned to walk away, raising an eyebrow as the blonde stopped. His face was rather funny; she´d gladly give a beri or two for his current thoughts.

"Something wrong?" Dragon asked, his smirk not going unnoticed by Robin.

"No, nothing" the blonde said and started to walk "Let´s go"

Robin stood up and left the room with him, noticing how Dragon was still smirking and shaking his head.

They walked in silence, neither of them saying a word. Robin walked right behind the young man, wondering what he was thinking. And of course Dragon´s words still bothered her. So Luffy had another brother? Did he know? Was this blonde Dragon´s real son or adopted? He didn´t look like Dragon that was for sure. And she was also sure that they had already passed the kitchen.

"Revolutionary-san?" Robin says to get the young man´s attention since she didn´t know his name.

"What is it, Robin-san?" he asked as he turned around.

"I´m not meaning to be rude-"Robin started with a mocking smile, which she was sure the blonde noticed "But I think we already passed the kitchen without you saying a word. I believe you were supposed to show me around?"

Robin smirked at the man´s red face as he looked around himself.

"Yeah, you´re right" the blond said "It´s easy to get lost in this place"

"Is it now?" Robin said, but was ignored by the young man as he motioned for her to follow. As they continued the tour Robin couldn´t help but wonder if he really was a man of few words or didn´t he just want to talk to her. The later seemed more likely.

"Dragon will probably send someone to get you for the breakfast in the morning" Robin heard him say as he unlocked the door of the room she´d be staying at.

"Thank you, Revolutionary-san" Robin thanked, taking the key.

"I have a name you know" the blonde said, clearly annoyed by the nickname. It wasn´t new to Robin, people didn´t usually like the nicknames she picked for them.

"A name that you never bothered to tell me" Robin told, putting on a teasing smirk as the blonde looked at her. If she didn´t know any better she´d say red was his natural skin color.

"My name´s Sabo" the blonde said "And you better use it"

"Of course" Robin said. Luckily she never had had trouble in remembering names "Good night, Sabo-san"

"Yeah, night" Sabo replied, leaving as Robin closed the door behind her. The room looked, despite the grey stone walls, nice. There was a bed, a desk, a closet and, the most important one, bookshelf.

"_I suppose I´ll look at the books later" _Robin thought as she walked over to the closet, hoping to find something to sleep in.

XXXXX

In the past week Robin had gotten to know her surroundings better, thanks to a blonde man named Clark who had been surprisingly eager to help her. She had also met Clark´s brother Claus and their sister Clarissa. They were triplets and only a few years younger than her. She had also met the head doctor Leslie and found out Sabo was a doctor as well. Everything was well so far, but the fact that everyone knew her made her a bit nervous. Not to mention almost every new person she met came to introduce themselves to her. It´s not like there was anything bad in it, but she wasn´t used to these kinds of things. She was used to in going unnoticed everywhere.

Robin sighed, hoping that she wouldn´t ran in to any new people here in the library.

…well that wish was probably not going to happen, considering the fact that she heard steps. She didn´t turn around as the person stopped and just continued to look at the books on the shelf. When he didn´t say anything she decided to look who it was, only to see familiar, embarrassed looking young man.

"Good afternoon, Sabo-san" she said.

"Yeah, same to you" Sabo said, avoiding her eyes "Are you looking for something?"

"No, I´m just looking around" Robin said.

"Well I´ll see you later then" Sabo said, quickly leaving. Robin blinked; what was he doing here anyway?

"_Looks like he´s a shy one…" _she thought with a chuckle before continuing to look for a good book to read.

XXXXX

"Dragon-san, may I ask a personal question from you?" Robin asked when she was having a conversation with Dragon.

"Of course" Dragon said, sipping his tea.

"Earlier you said Sabo-san is your son, correct?" Robin started, getting Dragon´s full attention.

"Indeed, he is" Dragon confirmed "He´s adopted"

Robin smiled, this made things easier. She was supposed to ask about that first before getting to the point: "Does Luffy know about him?"

Dragon seemed to think for a moment before saying: "If my father hasn´t told him, no"

"I see" Robin said, knowing that Dragon was hiding something. And from the look on his face he knew she knew.

XXXXX

As hard as it was to believe, Robin had a hard time in focusing to her training. She could not understand why Dragon had told his son, who clearly didn´t like her company, to oversee her training. And he didn´t seem to be paying attention either. Deciding to get his attention, Robin created an extra limb and tapped Sabo´s hand. Needles to say his reaction was amusing. Robin laughed at how the young man fell over, and her actions clearly didn´t please him.

"Okay, ha ha, now cut it out!" Sabo said "What was that for anyway?"

"If I remember right you were supposed to oversee my training" Robin told.

"Yeah, and?"

"You were pacing out" Robin finished crossing her arms. Sabo rolled his eyes, saying: "I was bored"

Robin raised an eyebrow, saying: "So this is the level of the great revolution army?"

The glare she got from the young man soon after was making her nervous, but she would not back down.

"Care to repeat that?"

"I said "So this is the level of the great revolution ar-"" before Robin could finish Sabo ran to her, tackling her and pinning her to the ground. Robin´s eyes widened, her mind telling her to use her powers to get the man off of her quickly, but she couldn´t move. Not when those terrifyingly serious eyes looked straight in to hers, like she´d be dead even for the smallest mistake.

"You can mock me all you want but do not ever, _never_ make fun of that fool´s army" he hissed in to her ear, tightening his grip around her wrists. She shivered, feeling his breath on her neck "Is this clear?"

They stared at each other in the eyes for a while before Robin averted her eyes, saying: "Of course"

"Good" Sabo said, getting off of her "Now get up; I don´t want to miss the dinner"

Robin nodded despite the fact that he couldn´t see her. She made a mental note to be much more careful with her words around him from now on.

XXXXX

At the dinner Robin tried to hide her bruised wrists, but that didn´t go as well as she had hoped.

"Robin-san, what happened to you?" Clark asked as he caught up with her in the dining room.

"Just a small disagreement" Robin said calmly, hoping that he´d drop the subject. No such luck.

"With who?" Clark said, taking her hands in his after putting her tray down on a table.

"It was nothing" Robin said, really wanting to drop the subject. What she had said had obviously upset the blonde; it wasn´t really his fault.

"Weren´t you training with Sabo?" Clark asked, ignoring what Robin had said.

"Clark-san, it was nothing" Robin said, not liking where this was going "I´m alright; it was my fault"

"So this was Sabo´s doing?" Clark said. Robin didn´t answer; she couldn´t tell what was going through the blonde´s head.

"It was my fault, not his" Robin finally said. In her opinion it was her fault, she had annoyed him in purpose, but she hadn´t thought that he´d react like that.

"So it was him" Clark said "That idiot better watch out when I get my hands on him"

Robin was about to stop him when he started to walk away, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Don´t bother; those two fight a lot anyway" it was Claus, Clark´s brother. Unlike his brother he truly was a man of few words. Then his face went more serious as he asked: "What did you say to Sabo? He doesn´t normally harm people just like that"

Robin sighed, telling Claus the whole thing, making him sigh too.

"Sabo may not act like it, but he respects boss more than anyone" Claus told "To him boss is… a bit like a father he never had, agues."

"To me Dragon-san told that he had adopted Sabo-san" Robin told, sitting down at the table Clark had put her tray on to. Now was a chance to get more information about Dragon and Sabo´s relationship and she had no intention to leave the chance unused.

"He did" Claus said, sitting across from Robin "Sabo was ten at the time; he´s three years older than Dragon´s biological son"

Robin raised an eyebrow; he had been that old when he was adopted? No wonder he called Dragon "boss" instead of father.

"Did Sabo-san know about Luffy, Dragon-san´s biological son?" Robin asked. Her eyes met Claus´ and for a moment she was sure she saw hesitation in them.

"Probably, but that´s just what I think" Claus said finally "All of us could see the way boss looked at Straw Hat´s wanted poster though; if Sabo didn´t know it must had made him suspicious"

"I see" Robin said, deciding to end the conversation here from her part. Claus wasn´t the type of guy who liked to talk, so it was weird that he had really said this much.

XXXXX

Sabo was coming and Robin knew it; she could hear his steps. She had decided to be very careful so that what happened last time wouldn´t be repeated, but she was still nervous. What if she messed up?

"Robin-san?" she heard him say "Sorry about yesterday; I went too far"

"I apologize too; I shouldn´t have said it" Robin said, hoping that this would work "How about we forget it ever happened?"

"Deal" Sabo said, making Robin smile. Trouble avoided.

XXXXX

A year had passed and so far Robin was pretty pleased with the results of her training and her life in the HQ as well. She spent most of her time with Sabo, which clearly annoyed the older blonde, Clark; who´s sister had confirmed that he had a crush on her. Robin had chuckled at this; it had been pretty obvious all along. She had also met Nora, who seemed to be really devoted to Sabo. And that´s probably why it first seemed, at least to Robin, that Nora saw her as her rival since she spent so much time with Sabo. But now the small redhead clung to her almost as much as she clung on to Sabo. And about the blonde himself… well, she saw him as a friend, a really good friend. But the fact that she knew almost nothing about him bothered her. But it would end now, Robin decided. She would find out at least _something._

"Sabo-kun?" she said to get the man´s attention.

"Yeah?" Sabo asked.

"Have you ever been in the New World?"

Sabo looked up from the book. Robin was looking at him across the table, her head leaning against her arm.

"No, I haven´t" Sabo replied "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if you´d know any place my adventure loving captain would want to go" Robin replied with a smile. It wasn´t a lie, at least not completely. Information like that would come in handy, but more than that right now she wanted to learn more about Sabo.

"Nope, sorry" Sabo said "You should ask teacher; she´s been in the New World often"

"Madam Leslie?" Robin asked, surprised. She really shouldn´t be, she knew that the older woman was strong and, despite her attitude, smart.

"Yeah; she did a deal with White Beard about eight years ago and helped him to get the medication he needed" Sabo explained "And of course she did jobs for boss too"

"Did you ever meet him?" Robin asked, talking about the man who was once said to be the world´s strongest.

"Who?"

"White Beard" Robin answered with a laugh.

"Yeah, once" Sabo said, leaning back in his chair "Seven years ago in Sabaody Archipelago. That´s as far as I´ve gone; teacher said that the Fishman Island would be too dangerous"

"Why is that?" Robin asked, but Sabo just shrugged.

"No idea" Sabo said, but Robin knew that he was lying. Why wouldn´t he tell her? Was he actually thinking it might scare her? Robin almost chuckled at the thought; Sabo knew her better than that.

"Have you met any of the division commanders?" Robin asked. This interested her for two reasons: one, if he had she might learn more about them. They were probably still somewhere in the New World, their crew might meet them. The second reason was that she wanted to know what he knew about Fire Fist, her captain´s brother.

"Most of them" Sabo replied, shuddering. Robin raised an eyebrow, but decided to not ask about that one.

"What about "Fire Fist" Ace? Did you ever meet him?" Robin asked, seeing how tense Sabo went. This was finally getting somewhere.

"Yeah" Sabo said "But that was before he joined the White Beard Pirates"

Robin did her best to control a curious smile that was about to form on her lips, now _this _was something. She frowned as Sabo stood up and said: "I´ll see you at the dinner, then?"

"Of course" Robin said. Sabo nodded, leaving before she could say anything more. She sighed, so much from that chance.

XXXXX

Robin had decided to find out more about Sabo, even if she had to do it without playing fair. First she had thought about getting him drunk and then get information out of him, but had abandoned the idea. In a situation like that too many things could go wrong, she knew it from experience. The second plan was to brake in to his room, and that was exactly what she was going to do; it would be easy with her new technique. But she´d have to wait for a right chance; if Sabo caught her things would turn very awkward. So she decided to wait for the right chance.

XXXXX

Robin sighed, leaning against the wall on her way to her room from the dinner. She didn´t feel so good; hadn´t felt in the past couple of days. She was seriously considering going to look for Sabo and to tell him that she wouldn´t train with him tomorrow.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Nora asked as she saw Robin leaning against the wall. Robin smiled at the younger girl, telling her that she was fine.

"You don´t look like you´d be fine" Nora disagreed, making Robin close her eyes. Was it that obvious?

"I´m fine" Robin told again, standing without the wall´s support. However, only after a couple of steps she leaned against the wall again.

"See? You´re not okay!" Nora said, walking over to Robin and putting her hand on the older woman´s forehead "And you´re burning!"

"I suppose I need a bit rest" Robin said. Nora nodded, saying: "We need to get you to the medical wing"

"I´ll be fine Nora, l just need a bit rest" Robin insisted, but Nora was at least as stubborn as she was.

"Fine then, let´s go" Robin finally agreed and Nora helped her to get to Leslie. According to the blonde doctor it wasn´t really that serious, just flu and would be over in a couple of days, week at the most, _if _Robin rested like she was told to do. The raven haired archeologist sighed as she lay down on the bed, knowing that she shouldn´t disobey her. Not if she didn´t want to end up like those two guys from last month when they didn´t take their medication seriously. She tried to stay awake, but in the end sleep overtook her.

When she woke up she didn´t open her eyes. She heard breathing, and the fact that she heard it meant someone was pretty close to her. She decided to pretend to be still asleep, so that she could find out who it was and what he or she wanted from her. When Robin heard a familiar sigh she relaxed; she´d recognize it anywhere. It was Sabo. But why was he there? She was about to open her eyes, but felt a hand move on to her face, moving her hairs away from it. The hand stayed where it was, caressing her hair. Had it been anyone else Robin would have jumped from her bed and taken down the damn bastard, but… it was Sabo. She wasn´t really sure why she trusted the young man so deeply, she just did.

"I need to go now; get well soon" Robin heard Sabo whisper before she heard his chair moving. And then she heard nothing. Finally sure he was gone; Robin opened her eyes and looked at the doorway with a smile.

XXXXX

A month had gone by from the day Robin heard Sabo in the room she had been at in the medical wing. She hadn´t heard about him or Leslie ever since. Dragon had told they had an important mission, but he refused to say more. But in a way this all was fine with Robin. Sure she kind of missed Sabo, he was the best company this place actually had, not that she´d complain. There were only few who she just didn´t come along with, even though she had used to getting along with different people. Sabo was the easiest one to get along with, not to mention the most pleasant company, and this surprised Robin. She didn´t really understand it herself… in a way Sabo was really open and cheerful, but he could be all silent and closed up as easily. He was someone she couldn´t understand, he was a mystery. And that´s why he interested her so much; Robin absolutely refused to admit it was about anything else. But yes, the fact that he was gone for now was fine with her. Now she could finally brake in to his room. It was already late, and she was walking towards Sabo´s room. She just hoped that she wouldn´t run in to Dragon; there was a man she couldn´t fool.

Robin smirked, being sure she had found the right room. Luckily there was a closet with cleaning supplies close to Sabo´s room; she could keep watch from there when her "clone" would appear to Sabo´s room. She needed to be close so the clone would last longer, but she didn't want to be seen, so the closet helped a lot. She went to the closet, closing the door. Then she concentrated, creating a clone of herself in to Sabo´s room. In the room she looked around, surprised how neat it was. The bed was made, the bookshelves were in order and even the table seemed to be well organized despite the many papers on it. But what really caught her attention were the two wanted posters on the wall above his desk; Fire Fist´s and Straw Hat´s posters, in other words Ace and Luffy´s.

"_Interesting…"_ Robin thought. Sabo had said he had met Ace, so his poster wasn´t that surprising, but Luffy´s… had they met each other? She´d need to find out somehow. Robin walked over to the table, looking at the objects on it. Maps, some old news papers, an eternal pose to Kamabakka Kingdom… and was that a journal of some sort?

Robin smiled to herself, feeling that she found something worth the trouble. She sat on the chair, opening the first page. It was dated January 1st, but from last year. She frowned, finding the last entry. December 31st. It wasn´t the last page tough, so it seemed he took a new one when the year chanced. Robin skipped the beginning, finding the time when the War of the Best was held. That was exactly what she needed. She smiled, starting to read the text.

_Ace is dead and Luffy´s missing, even the marines don´t know if he´s still alive or not. I was about to go look for him, but Claus got some sense knocked on to my head when he said that even if Lu was alive I couldn´t find him. I´m still worried tough, and so are he, Clark and Clarissa. I know they cared about Ace too despite the fact how much they used to fight each other. Boss is nervous too, but lucky for him and the whole army only those who know him better can see it. And teacher… well she´s making a mess. Ace´s death made her crazy, but when Luffy disappeared she got depressed and she still is just that. I wonder how Dadan is taking all this? And Makino as well… she was always so sensitive. And what about that old geezer Gar-_

The clone disappeared, dropping the book as the real Robin felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly, ready to attack. She hadn´t even heard anyone coming! She relaxed when she noticed it was only Dragon. No wonder she hadn´t heard him tough, he wasn´t seen as the world´s most dangerous man by the government for nothing.

"Is something wrong, Dragon-san?" Robin asked.

"Of course not" Dragon said "And what about you?"

"No, not at all" Robin replied. They stared at each other for a while before Robin realized that he knew about her clone and attempt to spy. He didn´t seem angry tough, more like amused.

"I suggest you stop trying to find things out on your own" Dragon said suddenly, causing Robin to avert her eyes from him.

"Of course" Robin said, realizing that Dragon knew things that would interest her but wouldn´t tell her "Now if you excuse me"

Dragon nodded, getting out of her way so that she was able to leave the closet.

XXXXX

A month had gone by since Robin had broken in to Sabo´s room, and she hadn´t repeated that because of the worry of being caught by someone else than Dragon. He had seemed amused when he caught her, but she wasn´t going to take a risk that he´d catch her again and wouldn´t take it as well as he first did. There was also the risk that someone might get the wrong idea if she broke in to Sabo´s room… especially Nora and Clark if they heard. Luckily they didn´t know anything, they already had too much imagination. And of course she wanted to respect Sabo´s privacy, no matter how curious she was.

Robin sighed; it had been two months since Sabo left without a goodbye and there was still no sign of him returning. She really missed him, not that she´d ever say it aloud. She trained with Dragon, Clark, Claus and even Clarissa sometimes, but somehow she didn´t feel nearly as motivated as when she trained with Sabo. And some people were actually asking her if she was okay since, according to them, she was spacing out. Was she really thinking Sabo so much it made her space out? No, it couldn´t be that.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Nora asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Of course, why wouldn´t I be?" the raven haired archeologist asked.

"You´ve been staring at that book for five minutes unmoving" Clarissa replied for the redhead. Robin blinked, she what?

"I suppose I spaced out a bit" Robin said with a sigh as she walked over to a table. She really missed him…

XXXXX

Three months had passed since Sabo left. Robin was reading in her bed, but she couldn´t focus to the book. She couldn´t sleep either; every time she closed her eyes his face would come in to her mind.

"_This is ridiculous; I´m like a teenage girl with her first crush" _Robin scolded herself. She had already admitted to herself she had strong feelings for Sabo, but she should still be able to think clearly.

"_I need a glass of water" _Robin thought, getting off of her bed. Right now she couldn´t care less about the fact that she was only dressed in a short nightgown. However, when she opened the door of her room she saw something unexpected. There in the hallway, Sabo was walking straight towards her, clearly lost in his thoughts.

"Sabo-kun?" Robin said when Sabo was about to pass her. The blonde stopped, looking in to her direction. He kept staring at Robin, which made her uncomfortable.

"Yeah?" he finally said.

"It´s good to see you´re back" Robin said, scolding herself in her mind again. She was meaning to say "I missed you" but no, she messed up.

"It´s good to be back" Sabo told. They stared at each other for a while before Robin looked away, alerted by what she saw.

"Get down" Robin said so that Sabo wouldn´t be tackled by the redhead that was running towards them.

"Huh?" said the blonde before falling to the floor.

"Sabo!" the redhead cheered "I missed you!"

If Robin was completely honest, she was a bit jealous. She would have wanted to say that too, but she hadn´t been able to. It just wasn´t something she´d do.

"Yeah yeah, now get off!" the blonde hissed. Nora got off, turning her gaze to Robin. She looked at the older woman up and down before asking: "What were you two doing before I got here?"

Robin felt embarrassed, and she really hoped she wasn´t blushing.

"Not what you think" Sabo replied, whacking her on the head.

"Ow!" Nora yelled "Robin help, Sabo´s being mean!" she wailed, clinging to the older woman´s arm, who felt a smile forming on her lips.

"Fight your own fights, damn it!" Sabo cursed. Robin laughed at them, pushing the younger woman away from her.

"Bedtime for kids Nora" she said, making the youngest one pout.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes" Sabo said, pointing to the direction Nora had come from "Now go"

"You´re no fun" Nora muttered as she walked away. Robin pitied her, but she was also happy because now she and Sabo were alone.

"Kids" Sabo muttered under his breath, sighing.

"You seem to be good with kids" Robin commented.

"I have some experience with them" Sabo said, a nostalgic look coming to his face. Interesting.

"Care to tell me more?"

"Nope" Sabo said, swallowing "Night" he said and walked away.

"Good night" Robin called after him, but was pretty sure he didn't hear her. She sighed, deciding to go to bed. Sleeping should be easier now.

XXXXX

Robin sat on her bed, lost in her thoughts. She´d leave tomorrow and she was, at the same time, both happy and still sad. She was happy since she could finally see the crew again, but she didn´t want to say goodbye to Sabo. He… meant so much to her. A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts. She got up and walked to the door to open it. Sabo was there.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked, blushing. Robin cursed in her mind; she should have gotten a longer nightgown. It wasn´t much shorter than the skirts and dresses she usually wore, but still.

"No, not at all" Robin said, shaking her head "Do you need something?"

Sabo opened his mouth but then closed it again. This caught Robin´s attention; he hadn´t acted like that in a long while.

"Well I was just… uuh…" Sabo muttered, blushing as Robin laughed. He sighed.

"Never mind" he said, starting to walk away. Robin´s eyes widened; she had scared him away.

"_No"_ she thought, taking his hand without thinking. Well, at least he stopped.

"What is it?" he asked, turning around. Robin was looking at the floor, still holding his hand.

"I…" she said, but didn´t continue. What should she say?

"I just wanted to say that… well…" Robin muttered again, thinking: _"You can do it you idiot! Tell him; tell him how much he means to you!"_

She sighed.

"Never mind" she couldn´t do it. She was about to pull her hand back but felt Sabo squeeze it harder, not letting go. She looked up, confused.

"Finish what you started" Sabo told her. She looked down, blushing. No, it was too hard, too embarrassing. She had to say in some other way.

"I just…" Robin said again and sighed "I´m just glad you were here these past two years; I wouldn´t have made it without you"

Not the best way to put it, but she couldn´t do any better.

"Well goodnight" Robin said, letting go of Sabo´s hand "Night" was all he was able to say before she got in to her room and closed the door. Robin sighed, leaning against her closed door. She hadn´t been able to say it.

She couldn´t tell him she loved him.

XXXXX

"Thank you for everything" Robin told to Dragon one more time. The ship would leave as soon as she got on board.

"You´re welcome" Dragon said "Please take care of my son"

"Of course" Robin said, turning around to walk to the ship. She had said her goodbyes to Nora, Leslie and some others yesterday. The triplets were on the ship; she´d say her goodbyes to them later. And Sabo… well, their farewells hadn´t gone that well, but it couldn´t be helped. Robin sighed, sitting on the railing. The sip set sail, and the port was almost out of sight when she noticed something above them.

"_Nora?" _she questioned, having seen the girl´s power few times. What really surprised her though was when someone jumped down to the ship. There he was, it was Sabo. Robin stared at him as he walked straight to her. She stood up, eager to hear what the blonde had to say.

"Hi" Sabo said, scratching his head.

"What are you doing here, Sabo-kun?" Robin asked, deciding that going straight to the point would be the best now.

"I just came to give you this" Sabo said, fishing out a small package "Give it to your captain when you see him"

"What´s in it?" Robin asked. She knew there was something between Sabo and Luffy and that they knew each other, but in the end she hadn´t asked him. She had thought he´d tell her if he wanted her to know.

"Like I said, something for your captain" Sabo told "So don´t try to find out"

Robin had honestly thought about seeing what was in the package, but now decided against it.

"Don´t I get anything?" Robin asked, making Sabo go red. She laughed; embarrassing him was always so easy.

"I should probably go" Sabo said and turned around to leave, but this time Robin had decided to not let him go without proper goodbyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning against him.

"Robin?" the blonde questioned and Robin tightened her grip, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"No goodbyes, right?" Robin asked. Maybe they didn´t need to say goodbyes, maybe they´d meet again someday. Sabo moved his hand on Robin´s own.

"Of course not" he replied, making the tears finally fall from Robin´s eyes. He smiled, wiping the tears away and wrapped his arms around Robin.

"We´ll see each other again" Sabo told and Robin nodded with a smile. They stared at each other for a while before Sabo let go.

"See ya" he said and jumped on Nora´s back. Robin smiled as he waived at her as long as he was in sight. Robin wiped away the rest of her tears. She hadn´t been able to tell him about her feelings, but she´d get a new chance.

She was sure of it.

**A.N: Sorry if Robin was a bit OOC, but a woman in love is allowed to be, right? First I was about to write Luffy´s reaction about the book here too, and the way he told everything to Robin, but I decided against it. I just couldn´t think of a good way to do it. Oh, and I thought that Sabo and Dragon´s relationship is, in a way, like White Beard and Ace and Dragon sees Sabo as his own son. Anyway, review!**


End file.
